Autobot's Bad Ideas
by Foxyvixenbb
Summary: Even transformers have bad ideas from time to time! NOTE: This is my first fic so be gentle...
1. Chapter 1

Autobot's Hilarious Bad Ideas

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!

Act One: Ratchet De-wrenched

Stage: Autobot's Headquarters "The Ark"

_Italics- Whisper_

Characters:

Ratchet: Autobot CMO (Chief Medical Officer)

Optimus Prime: Leader of the Autobots

Prowl: Second-in-Command of the Autobots

Jazz: Third-in-Command, and Chief Saboteur

Bumblebee (Bee): Autobot Scout

Sunstreaker (Sides) : Twin of Sideswipe, Frontliner

Sideswipe (Sunny) : Twin of Sunstreaker, Frontliner

Rokoshay: My deviantart friend bit of a troublemaker and a bit insane.

Foxyvixenbb: Me

Scene:

Foxyvixenbb: It was a peaceful day in the Autobot Headquarters, Bumblebee skipped along the hall as he was heading towards the entrance for a drive in the country. However, unknown to two frontliners racing down the hallway.

Bee: hmm? WHAT THE-

Sides: OUT OF OUR WAY!

Sunny: HE'S GONNA KILL US!

Foxyvixenbb: Bee jumped outta of the way.

Bee: HEY! Where's the fire?

And whose-

Ratchet: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!

Foxyvixenbb: Ratchet chased the twins, flinging wrenches at them.

Bee: oh…

Foxyvixenbb: Later in Prowl's office…

Prowl: Ratchet…. You've gone too far this time…

Ratchet: ME?!

Prowl: Yes, you. The twins are now in the med bay along with the "few others" you put in there by your…. _How did Jazz put it_… _ah, yes,_ "Over Wrenching". As for punishment… you'll be de-wrenched until further notice. You are still able to use a wrench in medical procedures, but not in punishing other autobots…

Ratchet: WHAT?!

Prowl: Prime has agreed to this as well. That will be all, you're dismissed.

Foxyvixenbb: It was hard for Ratchet…barely he managed it. He played that stupid punishment over and over in his processor (mind). Then he had a realization! A terrible, horrible, terrifying, indispi-

Ratchet: THEY GET IT ALREADY!

Foxyvixenbb: Sheesh! No need for the attitude. Long-story-short, it was a bad realization.

Ratchet: Ya could have said that earlier?

Foxyvixenbb: IT WAS FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT, YOU *BEEP*!

Ratchet: Right back at ya. Now, Prowl didn't say I could or couldn't use something other than a wrench to punish those idiotic troublemakers now did he…. MUHAHAHAHAHAH!

Foxyvixenbb: Ah, oh…. Now we change to the rec-room where the twins are preparing another one of their pranks…. Hey aren't you guys a little old for this stuff anyway?

Twins: No.

Foxyvixenbb: Okay? Weird. Just then Ratchet came in and spotted his first victims of his realization.

Ratchet: (with an evil smirk on his face) OH TWINS! I got something with your name on it.

Sunny: If it's a wrench Ratchet, we were ordered to notify either Prowl, Jazz, or Prime that yo-

Ratchet: Oh, it not a wrench… IT'S A BIG HUGE SLEDGE HAMMER!

Foxyvixenbb: Wow. Did not see that coming…

Foxyvixenbb: Ratchet took out the hammer and the twins' optics (eyes) went wide.

Twins: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs for their lives)

Ratchet: IT'S HAMMER TIME!

Foxyvixenbb: (sweat drop) okay… this won't end well.

Foxyvixenbb: After weeks of dealing with Ratchet and newly dubbed Mr. Smashy (the hammer), Prime ordered that Ratchet punishment ended immediately after *cough* being introduced. Prowl sealed Mr. Smashy in a tough indestructible vault and learn a valuable lesson. Ratchet being de-wrenched…. BAD IDEA.

Jazz: By the way… how did he get a transformer-sized sledge hammer anyhow?

Foxyvixenbb: No idea Jazz…. WAIT A MINUTE! **ROKOSHAY!**

The End


	2. Chapter One: Redo

Foxy: This is a redo of chapter one since I kinda suck at writing play script style. Anyhow, hello again everyone! Sorry for the late update… _stupid writers-block_…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! IT BELONGS TO HASBRO! Also, Rokoshay(Skellington girl) is a good friend of mine.

Speech Key:

_Italic size difference_- _whisper_

_Talking- thought_

**Name**: talking – dialogue outside the story

**Talking- comm. Link**

**Bold sized difference- glass-shattering- yell**

Talking- bond link

Ratchet De-wrenched

It was beautiful summer morning, the sun was shining, the bird were singing, the grass glowing with the morning dew, and the inhabitants of Detroit were waking up to enjoy the beau ~

"**WHAT?!**"

~and then there was Ratchet….

_Begin Flashback_

_At the Autobot Headquarters aka The Ark,_

_ Bumblebee had just finished his morning ration and was heading towards the entrance to visit his human friend Spike. So he walked down the hallways humming one of his favorite tunes. That was when he heard thunderous footsteps coming his way. The minibot quickly presses himself flat against the wall when a blur of red and yellow pass him._

_Bee: WTF?! …. Sunstreaker? Sideswipe?_

_Sides: Sorry gotta rub before HE kills us!_

_Sunny: THAT'S THE LAST TIME I LET YOU TALK ME INTO PRANKING SOMEONE ON OUR DAY OFF!_

_Bee: What do you mean? * tilts helm while still pressed against wall* Whose~_

_Ratchet: __**WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU TWO, YOU'LL BE WISHINGYOUR CARRIER NEVER EVEN SPARKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!**_

_Bee: …. oh…..___

_End of Flashback_

Ratchet was sitting in Prowl's office while the twins were being repaired by FirstAid in the medical bay.

Ratchet: **HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PROCESSOR, PROWL?!**

Jazz cringed at the volume the CMO was using. Prowl just sighed at his desk while placing some finished datapads away. Prowl looked at Ratchet with a straight and serious face.

Prowl: No Ratchet… I haven't lost my processor. _Not yet actually._ Ratchet you have gone too far this time.

Ratch: ME?!

Prowl: Yes, you. You have sent nearly one/third of our crew to the med bay with your….. Jazz, what did you called it?

Jazz: Over-wrenching. *cringes at the death glare he receives from the CMO*

Prowl: So as punishment… you'll be de-wrenched until further notice. You are still able to use them in medical procedures, but not in punishing your fellow Autobots. Prime has agreed and inform every one of your punishment, so don't get any ideas…Your dismissed.

As Ratchet walked out of Prowl's office, he made a mental note to make Prime's, Prowl's, and Jazz's next tune-ups were extra painful…

Jazz: … Why do Ah get the feeling this will come back to gettin' us all slagged?

It had been three whole weeks since Ratchet was de-wrenched, and boy was the CMO pissed off! He had barely managed the first and second week and the third week was murder! If he had to go one more day without leaving a wrench-shaped dent on somebot's helm he was gonna lose it! Sitting in his own office, Ratchet grumbled to himself. Taping his robotic fingers on his desk, his stupid punishment playing over and over in his processor. Then realization hit him! A terrible idea came to mind. An idea so terrible, so horrible, so terrifying, so dispic~

**Ratch**: ALRIGHT, THEY GET IT ALREADY!

**Foxy**: Sheesh! What's with the attitude?

Long-story-short, it's going to get every bots in the Ark slagged.

**Ratch**: Ya couldn't say that earlier, kid?

**Foxy**: IT WAS FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT! Man, you're a pain in the aft sometimes…

**Ratch**: Right back at ya, kid.

Ratchet realized that Prowl did not say he couldn't use something else to punish those idiots. He smiled and chuckled darkly.

Ratchet: _This is going to be fun!_

Later….

Foxy walked into the Autobot's rec-room and sat on the human-sized couch. She spotted the twins setting up another prank for some innocent bot to spring and groaned.

Foxy: Hey, dudes! Aren't you guys a little old for this? You, know. All the pranking.

Sides: Pfffft! No!

Sunny: Besides, Jazz is much older than us, and he pranks everyone as much as we do!

Foxy: Touché.

Foxy laid back on the couch for a good afternoon nap (as she always does in the Autobot headquarters). Few minutes later, Her left ear twitched as she heard someone coming. Opening one eye, she saw that it was Ratchet himself. Sitting back up again while her tail swayed to and fro. Ratchet spotted the twins and smirked.

Foxy: Looks like you guys are busted…

The terrible duos looked at the techno-organic kitsune company as she lazily pointed to Ratchet. They turn to face Ratchet.

Sides: If you're going to wrench us, Ratchet, don't even bother.

Sunny: Yeah, you haven't been taking off the punishment yet!

Ratchet just chucked darkly. The twins were confused and Foxy watched with mild interest.

Ratch: Actually I found a loop-hole in the punishment… SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! * takes out a giant transformer-sized sledge hammer*

The twins' optics went wide and Foxy felt a sweat drop. Foxy knew the only thing to do.

Foxy: **RUN LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE!** * runs away, leaving and dust cloud of her form behind*

Ratch: It's HAMMER TIME! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Twins: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ***Runs away*

After a few weeks of Ratchet and the newly-dubbed Mr. Smashy, Optimus ended his punishment after being *cough* introduced *cough* himself. Prowl locked the hammer in the vault after Ratchet was reunited with his original projectiles of death. Prowl believe the de-wrenching Ratchet the Hatchet was the most stupidest idea he had thought of….

**Jazz**: By the way, how did Ratchet get a hammer that size?

**Foxy**: No idea, Jazz… _wait a minute..__._** ROKOSHAY!**

**Please review! And don't forget to leave any ideas for future chapters!**


End file.
